Ekewaka Mikala Kalawai'a
'''Ekewaka Mikala Kalawai'a (b. January 31, 1950) (also known as Emperor Kalawai'a, by his initials as EMK, or Edward Michael anglicized from Ekewaka Mikala) was the Supreme Leader of the Empire of Chawosauria upon the death of Degotoga K. Atagulkalu on March 3, 2019 and left office on December 31, 2019, after being voted out of office. Ekewaka M. Kalawai'a is the first Pacific Islander (although born on the mainland United States), as well as the first Polynesian in Chawosaurian History to become Chawosaurian Supreme Leader, and the first Supreme Leader since Timothy Max Roosevelt to have been born in the West Coast of the Contiguous United States, the first Supreme Leader since Malina Lusa Parker to have been born in the West Coast of the United States. In the 1975 Chawosaurian legislative elections, Kalawai'a was elected Senator from the District of the Pacific Coast, defeated James Eisenberger, the Communist Senator. Senator Kalawai'a supported George Windsor and voted with him on a bipartisan crusade to strike down Christianization, but also to join Windsor on trying to prevent the passage of Communist legislation while at the same time keep the conservative Prime Minister Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XVII cornered. Emperor Kalawai'a is deemed a political risk for the Incumbent Capitalists in the 2018-2019 Government over his occupation as a career politician, DKA's death gave the vulnerable Capitalist Incumbents an opportunity grab for a sympathetic election in the 2019 elections over the competitive Communist Party, but was diminished by the Capitalists themselves upon the selection of a career politician in an anti-career-politician era in Chawosaurian History. On March 4, 2019, he began his orientation as Emperor, organizing for his staff, his cabinet, and governing day begins on April 1, 2019, for the Supreme Leader. In the aftermath of the Death of Degotoga K. Atagulkalu, Emperor Kalawai'a saw Chawosauria's economy collapsed with the Stock Market Crash of 2019, and the escalation of the Recession of 2018-2019, Emperor Kalawai'a on March 16, 2019, ordered a joint session of the Palace to ask the Chawopolis Palace a stimulus package and the passage of legislation, he signed the unpopular Nobility Act of 2019, and he signed a resolution to subsidize Chawosaurian farmers to protect them from the economic ruin caused by the Tariffs Act of 2018. It is unclear rather or not Kalawai'a will run for reelection in 2019. In the 2019 Chawosaurian direct election, he lost reelection to a full term to Shang Jong Parker in an exit poll result of 36.3% - 62.1% landslide defeat, thus earning the worst margin for a defeated incumbent in Chawosaurian History. Just before leaving office, Kalawai'a became the first supreme leader since Timothy Max Roosevelt in 1998 to witness the impeachment of an American President. Emperor Kalawai'a left office with a modest legislative record, only passing the Nobility Act of 2019, the 2019 Electoral Reform Package, the Electoral Fraud Prevention Act of 2019, the Voting Friday Act of 2019. Giving him the only accomplishment which was electoral reform. Another accomplishment was the completion of the Continent Union, having signed the Treaty of Bucharest, installing the Ural Wall between the Federal Republic of Europe and the Federal Republic of Asia. Kalawai'a left office with a 60% approval rating. While the stain on EMK's legacy will be that he lost reelection in the 2019 election to the charismatic and popular former Prime Minister Shang Jong Parker, his bright spot on his legacy is that he completed the establishment of the Continent Union and he refused to challenge the ''Lawson v. Barnwall'' decision which legalized religion in Chawosauria. On January 31, 2020, Hagiwara Academy announced they hired Ekewaka Kalawai'a to become a professor of climate science starting in the 2020-21 school year which begins on September 22, 2020. A poll showed that 70% of Chawosaurians who voted against him for reelection thought Kalawai'a was a decent leader who tried everything he could to bring the country together, and that they approved of his moral character. Early Life (1950-1969) Ekewaka Mikala Kalawai'a was born on January 31, 1950, in Seattle, Washington (state), USA, to Kolinaisi Kalani Kalawai'a, and Kalama Kalea Kennedy. Ekewaka Kalawai'a's father was a World War II veteran for the Pacific War and Ekewaka lived in Seattle, but moved several times (which was Ekewaka's favorite time because he loves traveling), Ekewaka and his family moved to Portland, Los Angeles, San Francisco, Honolulu, Anchorage, and around the Pacific Ocean and Southeast Asia. Ekewaka moved to Vancouver and went to college to the University of British Columbia in 1968, and in 1969, he married Malaika Wellington, and in 1970, he had twins, Ekewaka Mikala Kalawai'a II, and Kakalina Kalena Kalawai'a. Chawosaurian Senate (1976-2019) Elected in the Senate in 1975 after defeating the Communist incumbent, James Eisenberger, Kalawai'a had a smooth Senate tenure in the Pacific Coast district. Monarchy Exceeding to the Monarchy (see: Death of Degotoga K. Atagulkalu, Chawosaurian Monarchical Selection of 2019) After the death of Degotoga K. Atagulkalu, on March 3, 2019, the Chawopolis Palace held a monarchical selection to replace the late Emperor Degotoga K. Atagulkalu. Ekewaka Mikala Kalawai'a was chosen by the Chawopolis Palace to succeed Degotoga K. Atagulkalu, this move poses a threat to the incumbent Capitalist-controlled 2018-2019 Government, with a popular vote revolt against the Capitalists for installing a Supreme Leader who was a career politician without the popular approval of the Chawosaurian people, and it increases the risk of a popular vote revolt against the Capitalists in the 2019 legislative elections and against Kalawal'a himself if he chooses to run for reelection as Supreme Leader in the 2019 federal election. On March 4, 2019, when EMK (Ekewaka M. Kalawai'a) learned that he was chosen to serve as Supreme Leader upon the death of DKA, EMK was furious but knew he could not decline this obligation, EMK had no choice but to prepare to govern Chawosauria the same day, and has it until April 1, 2019, to get ready to govern. His first task is the guide Chawosauria through the whole mourning and funeral process by March 10, to 13, of 2019, while still preparing to govern. EMK announced he will keep all the advisors of DKA, and asked the Atagulkalu family consent to remove DKA's personal items from the Chawopolis Palace and return them to the family themselves. this angers the family but granted him their approval to remove DKA's personal items and return them to the family. The Atagulkalus hated EMK for this, EMK attempted to make it up to the family by allowing DKA's widow, Stephanie Bismarck, to stay at the Chawopolis Palace for as long as she wanted, but this fails to appease the deeply-mourning family. It was a tough transition of power for EMK than any Supreme Leader who is handed this political position from the deceased Supreme Leader, a transition of power from the deceased Supreme Leader to the new Supreme Leader was always tough, having to deal with strong family resistance and the stress of leading the Chawosaurian nation through a national period of mourning, which it's even significantly tougher. EMK faced widespread concern, anxiety, and fear on how would he govern Chawosauria, and EMK knew he had to earn the Chawosaurian citizenry's trust and confidence, but will significantly not be so easy, this period of mourning will be a weighting, frightful, stressful task as Supreme Leader for EMK. EMK expresses fear of failure to staffers and journalists. EMK was given the weight of responsibility to organize the state funeral of Degotoga K. Atagulkalu. Legislative Accomplishments Unlike his deceased predecessor, Kalawai'a has a very modest record on passed legislation. The Nobility Act of 2019, the Electoral Fraud Prevention Act of 2019, the 2019 Electoral Reform Package, the Voting Friday Act of 2019, and the National Leonid Ivan Bzovsky Day Act of 2019. Establishment of the Continent Union One major accomplishment (and it's the only landmark accomplishment) is the Treaty of Bucharest, which permanently ended the Chawosaurian Revolution, the Great Patriotic War, and established the Continent Union, and its system and borders, including the Ural Wall. The Continent Union held their first election on October 4, 2019. Electoral Reform Another major accomplishment is his drastic and everlasting change in how Chawosauria conducts elections. Kalawai'a extended the lame-duck session, setting Election Day from December 31st, to the first Friday of October. Kalawai'a reluctantly signed the Electoral Fraud Prevention Act of 2019, which prohibits Jews from casting ballots. Death of Leonid Ivan Bzovsky (see: Death of Leonid Ivan Bzovsky) Veteran Prime Minister Leonid Ivan Bzovsky died on September 25, 2019, in Gold Coast, Queensland, Australia, at the age of 79, of brain cancer. Bzovsky is the first Prime Minister to die below the age of 90. Bzovsky's children held a meeting with Kalawai'a to keep their father's death a secret from the public to ensure it would not ruin their mother's birthday, even Bzovsky himself shared the same goal in preventing his own death from spoiling his wife's birthday. On September 26, 2019, the Bzovskies gave Kalawai'a the green light to leak their father's death to the press. Bzovsky's passing received a devastating reaction from the public. The reaction was filled with shock, grief, and hurt. Reelection Defeat ]] Ekewaka Kalawai'a lost reelection to Shang Jong Parker in a landslide. Kalawai'a was accused of inter-connecting himself with Israel, Jews, and Zionism. Kalawai'a conceded the race to Parker and then continued to work as Supreme Leader until his term was due on December 31, 2019. Returning to Work After getting blown out of the monarchy, Kalawai'a continued his work as Supreme Leader for the remaining of his term. Kalawai'a felt better after the 2019 Canadian election with Justin Trudeau winning reelection but Kalawai'a faced a big blow from the 2019 UK general election, after facing another blow in the 2019 election in Chawosauria. The 2019 UK elections meant Chawosauria lost the Brexit fight. Departure Kalawai'a's term was cut short by his reelection defeat to Parker and on December 31, 2019, he met Shang Parker again since the election and he was escorted by Parker to the airplane that will take him back to Vancouver in British Columbia. Post-Monarchy (2020-present) Kalawai'a returned to his home in Vancouver, British Columbia. Kalawai'a made plans to move to Honolulu and then live there for the rest of his life. Kalawai'a decided to stay out of public life and focus on living a private life. Professor career at Hagiwara Academy (2020-present) Ekewaka M. Kalawai'a was hired by Hagiwara to become a climate professor. Public Image Ekewaka Mikala Kalawai'a is widely regarded as a decent man even among those who did not support him for reelection. Kalawai'a succeeded in showing leadership and brought people together in the passings of Degotoga K. Atagulkalu and Leonid Ivan Bzovsky, and Chawosaurians in general regardless of their political views saw Kalawai'a as a fairly above average leader, having recovered the economy from the Stock Market Crash of 2019, brought Chawosaurians together in a time of grief upon the deaths of DKA and LIB, and succeeded in keeping Chawosauria secured and finished the completing of the Continent Union. Despite losing one of the worst landslides for an incumbent, Kalawai'a left office with a 60% job approval rating and an 80% personal approval rating. See also * Degotoga K. Atagulkalu - Predecessor. * Shang Jong Parker - Successor. Category:Chawosaurian Character (Fictional) Category:Democrat (U.S. Democratic Party) Category:Degotoga K. Atagulkalu Category:Chawosaurian Emperor Category:Chawosaurian Monarch